ONE-SHOT : Damian x Pandore
by Pandore Hart
Summary: Ah ... what can happen when a cuddly and very teasing girl is in a couple with a boy cold enough, serious, a little grumpy and who does not know how to play like normal people? So there ... it must be something ... Imagine the scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Damian x Pandore

ONE-SHOT : The battle

\- And the next fight will be Damian Hart and the adorable little American doll ... Pandore ! Shouts the DJ blader as both individuals approach the arena. Once face to face, Pandore sees Damian smiling sadly at her, she answers him with a friendly smile with his cheeks flushed; Both opponents wave their thrusters and the countdown is launched

\- 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LET IT RIP! Cries Damian and Pandore, their two tops are thrown into the arena, Madness Virgo and Hades Kerbecs continue and then fall back into it. An explosion fires off Madness Virgo a little farther away !

\- Surprise ? Mocks Pandore seeing that his top does not have any damage, as usually when we attack Kerbecs in mega mode, the router is automatically sent in the air. Damian sketches an amused smile

\- You're pretty good, then ! But that will not be enough to defeat my Hades Kerbecs ! Deal Damian by throwing his dreadful top attack Madness Virgo, Pandore jumps and makes his top back up before sending it back counter-attacking Kerbecs, the two bey hit and tries to repel

\- I would not let you have me! Cries Pandore, encouraging her spinning top before giving her the order to go further, but Kerbecs pursues her

\- Are you sure my beautiful? Do not think you can escape for me ! Damian said to him in passing the attack, Pandore begins a little stressed and Damian takes the opportunity to boast.

\- You have a lot of power ! But your mind of blader of shoddy is worth nothing against the power of the arrangement! Why would not you give up and confess to everyone that you are weak? Speaks Damian, Pandore starts to whistle and then posting a doll look she declares

\- I did not think you could possess such modesty ! Such self-confidence would almost force admiration ! And then I do not believe in the spirit of the blader, I do believe myself! Damian laughs, telling him that his words were ridiculous, and then sends Kerbecs to the charge

\- Go Kerbecs! Hades Drive! Its bey turns as fast as the light until a wall of flame envelops the stadium. Pandora let out a little cry of surprise before trying to protect his eyes from the heat of the flames.

\- Virgo! Calls Pandore trying to see her through the flames, Damian laughs again before saying

\- You are weak now my pretty! Pandora is not afraid, she pulls her arms out of her eyes and shouts

\- We will see ! Virgo ... Passage in gray mode ... Goes free the power of the winds and comes to extinguish these flames!

In no time the flames were extinguished by the blow of Madness Virgo, but alas Damian took advantage to attack it and to trigger its special blow

\- You would sleep peacefully in the shade of the gates of Hades Hell! Special move ... The gates of Hades!

The great door of hell appears, when Damian imitates the opening with his arms, the doors open and the three-headed dog captures Pandora with his chains and drags him through the gates of Hades !

On the other side of the door, Pandore is chained in the sky to the level of Damian who looked at him with amusement, it is then that Pandore begins to blush extremely,

\- Hey ! Get me out of here ! Pandore shouts as he tries to tighten his legs while fidgeting, Damain smiles and crosses his arms

\- They say please! And then ... why would I do that? Asks him, Pandore clenches his teeth and forces on his arms, she emits moanings enough ... short pass then she asks while doing the eyes of kittens

\- Please ... I lose my underwear ! Damian starts blushing in front of that, upset the strings detaches Pandore who benefits to get back correctly.

When she finished, Damian hastens to attach her to chains, but in a different way, he attaches her legs and hands to her back, without hanging her in the sky !

\- Uh ... is that good ? Damian asks feverishly before clearing his throat to resume a serious tone, Pandora raises his big brown eyes towards Damian who starts to blush again, from below she keeps watching him

\- Hey ! What do you look like? he growls embarrassed, Pandore inclines the head like him before asking

\- Are you anorexic? Damian is shocked to the point where he nearly loses his balance, shakes his head with red cheeks and cries out

\- But what is this question?" What makes you think I'm anorexic ? Pandore moans frightened by putting her hands in front of her mouth, she starts to blush and then justifies

\- Sorry ! I did not want to upset you but it is that ... you seem so thin that I thought you were anorexic ... ah ... I ... finally, it is not too serious because .. it makes you very cute to be like you are!

Damian believes that his chest will explode, he feels his heart racing and his head become as boiling as an induction plate, there without thinking he cries

\- But I dream or she drag me ? It was then that Hades finally collapsed because of the tired of the two spinning bey ... yes because they did not stop talking then ... here the spinning bey got tired.

During the landslide, Pandora is accidentally thrown into the air and comes bumping against Damian, the two bladers eventually being ejected out of the gates of Hades. An explosion is triggered in the stadium and when the dust falls, the two rotors have stopped rotating.

\- It's a draw ! Declares the DJ blader by seeing the two spinning tops in the stadium, then wonders where the bladers are, then turning the camera on Damian's side ... He finds Pandore lying on Damian, and both have their lips stuck against Those of the other ...

Both blushed and Jack and Ziggourat are shocked !

 **This is for the first ONE-SHOT between Pandora x Damian, do not worry there will be other, and I propose you to participate, sending me by PM ... small situations that could happen between Pandora and Damian, little fun things that could happen in a couple like theirs, be it bad joke or whatever ... but stay serious please! I make very big kisses and tell you soon for a next story !**


	2. Chapter 2

ONE-SHOT 2: Never say 'no' to a girl!

On one evening Damian found himself alone with Pandore, while Ziggourat went with Jack for his appointment with the doctor for his vaccinations. Damian is busy with his laptop looking for a good video to watch, in front of him Pandora does the same thing, except she, watching videos in French, so Damian can not understand too much what she looks at all It seems to make her laugh.

\- What are you looking at ? Ask Damian intrigued by the laughter of Pandora, the latter raises her pretty head towards him who starts to blush, she pushes her beautiful black hair behind her by answering

\- Oh ... these are French guys on the Internet who make me laugh, they make fun challenges even if sometimes they vomit in the camera because of their delusions, but at least they have the courage to do that! But ... I'm not sure you can understand something about their jokes! You still want to try?

\- Uh ... no thanks! Answered Damian by returning to his phone, Pandore simply shrugged and then returned to his videos. Several minutes later, Pandora heard a strange noise that made her shudder. She sees Damian blushing while looking away

\- Why are you looking at me like that? It's just my belly gurgling that's all! He growled, Pandora opened his eyes in surprise, then she pulled out a small box of meals that she warmed for 2 minutes, then she held a fork to Damian

\- No thank you, I'm on the diet! Said Damian as his stomach begins to gurgle heavily, he collapses with shame on the table

\- On the diet? What is this joke? You do not need that, go eat a little!

\- No ! I'm not hungry ... ( growl ) please leave me with that ! Pandore frowned and then bent his head

\- Are you serious ? You have the belly that grows like thunder and you dare tell me you are not hungry!

\- Stop a little, I know it excites you! Damian said, Pandora blushed and then gritted as Damian added

\- Bingo ! I touched the good point, know my beautiful who if you try to force me, I will take a cunning pleasure to use your secrets against you, so when I say no, it is …

Before he could finish his sentence, Pandore stood up brutally and crushed his lips against that of Damian, the latter began to be extremely blush and is all turned upside down, Pandore then took advantage to introduce him food in his mouth, Damian did not even flinch ... too much charm! And when he regains his spirits, Pandore kissed him a second time so that he could not defend himself and she could feed him as if he were a baby.

\- Stop I said 'No'! Damian moans, trying to resist the ecstasy of the kisses offered to him by Pandore, he grabs her wrists in order to block her but she then directs her hands to her chest

\- Please Pandore, there you cheat ...! He begins to beg Damian about to faint, Pandore smiled and then kissed him again before telling him

\- Said 'Ahh'!

A few minutes later...

Jack and Ziggourat return from the appointment with the doctor, and in the living room they find Pandore on Damian completely red feeding him as if it were a baby

\- Damian, what's going on here? Asked Ziggurat intrigued

\- Ziggourat ... to the rescue ... she trapped me with affection! Damian groaned before Pandore introduced him a piece of strawberry cake in his mouth, Ziggourat immediately understood the situation remembering that today Damian wanted to diet today, he certainly had to do this that one should not do with a girl. He comes to Damian and says

\- Damian ! Remember this ... Never say 'No' to a girl !

 **This is for the second ONE-SHOT Damian x Pandore, I hope you like it, as usual leave me your opinions in comments, it will please me, I make you big kisses and tell you soon for a new chapter ! Kisses !**


End file.
